


Les nuits sans nom - Eldlive

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [9]
Category: elDLIVE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un thème sept à dix minutes pour écrire cent mot dessus avec une tolérance de dix mots. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabble du [Collectif NoName]





	1. Première

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'ai craqué et je n'ai pas honte.

C'était une première ça, retrouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose, c'était normal. Mais retrouver ce qui s'apparentait à un concept. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Chuuta lâcha un soupir, au moins ce n'était ni l'amour, ni une autre chose embarrassante dont il avait aucune envie de révéler à sa coéquipière…

Cette dernière avait encore décidé de lui faire la tête, pour quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Le docteur Love devait avoir dit quelque chose qui la contrariait. Comme d'habitude, c'était à lui de payer les pots cassés. Il avait horreur de ça. C'était toujours lui qui devait calmer Sonohara.


	2. Lampadaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dolugh adorait Chuuta, sa gentillesse, son courage, sa façon de vivre. Il aidait souvent sa tante Mimi. Il était doué dans pleins de choses. Ça faisait de lui, un ami précieux, mais aussi, un homme à marié. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait pas de petite amie. Quand la réponse le frappa en plein visage, et pour cause, il avait rencontré un lampadaire. Ça faisait toujours mal. Très mal. Parfois, il maudissait ce corps. Heureusement que c'était rare. Très rare. Il sourit. La prochaine fois, il regarderait pour lui. Il le préviendrait avant l'impact.


	3. Plaisirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il porta un doigt à sa bouche, le goût de chocolat était si bon qu'il eût du mal à ne pas gémir. Il se retenait avec grande peine. Il n'osait pas regarder ces amis. Il savait pertinemment que ça allait être mal vu. Déjà, que Nina et Mizusu le regardaient de travers. Il ne voulait pas ajouter une couche. Chuuta pria silencieusement pour que Dolugh ne mette pas son grain de sel. Pour sur, il allait quelque chose que les autres prendrait pour quelque chose de sexuel. Il n'était pas si pervers que ça. D'accord, il pouvait l'être, mais pas tout le temps...


	4. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chuuta criait, il ne savait pas que faire. Il adorait cuisiner pourtant, mais le faire pour autant de personnes. Et de façon visible. C'était une grande première. Pourquoi sa classe avait décidé de faire un café pour le festival de l'automne ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait horreur de se mettre en avant. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Carrément, il allait se brûler, se couper ou autre chose. Bref, il stressait comme un fou. Il détestait parfois ses dons pour la cuisine. Ça lui était pas toujours utile. Son nouvel ami en savait trop sur lui. Malheureusement.


End file.
